Feelings of former lieutenants
by Solace Ichigo
Summary: Mashiro decides to visit the Muken without anyone seeing to see Aizen sosuske, since a long time ago he loved him when they were lieutenants, but when he betrayed the society of souls, those feelings still followed since then. What will happen when Aizen accepts those feelings? Can you forge love again? Danger! Lemon


Feelings of former lieutenants

After the winter war some weeks with the vizard:

The Vizard:

in if they were back in their place as usual although 3 of them wanted to return to the society of souls to serve as captains although some did not want to return but that they had to discuss at the moment no one showed strange things before what happened except one

Shinji: Hey Kensei, haven't you noticed anything weird these days?

Kensei: Not because?

Shinji: Mmmmm it seems that I feel that something is not right

Kensei: Well, I don't know what you're talking about, but if you mean Mashiro, she's fine while Hiyori, well ... Go a little better

Shinji: Mmmmmm, it's not that, I feel like something else is going to happen

And as Shinji predicted something else was going to happen but in a slightly strange way that someone was going to do even away from that person they could not know what someone was going to do that they did not think would make a very big madness

Mashiro: (Because I still have these feelings towards you ... Souske?)

120 years ago:

When she was a lieutenant, just like Aizen, she looked at Aizen as a good man and everything even got to know him a little, he was kind, friendly and cute, it was like a good breakthrough for her.

Mashiro: How did it go with this job?

Aizen: As always very well. It's good that you ask me all the time, Kensei is a good captain for you right?

Mashiro: Not much but I'm funny about him and making fun of him – smile-

Aizen: Jeh something similar with my captain hirako

Mashiro: What is common among us, don't you think so?

Aizen: I think ...

Mashiro: We should go out, right? –With doubt-

Aizen: I really don't know

Mashiro: Do you think it's strange that we go out?

Aizen: It's not that, it's something you wouldn't understand sorry but I shouldn't think about it anymore give me time Do you think?

She nodded

but after what Vizard she did not hear from him until now that it was the winter war at first she understood that this man was not the same one he had known was different in every way but those feelings of a long time had not presented until now that he hardly felt them again he decided to do something that maybe it was a bad idea but he had no other choice he had to see it so it was at night where everyone was sleeping and it was with the person who would take her there but he did not know if it could be done but I had to try something

With Ichigo:

After defeating Aizen, he managed to avoid losing his powers when he used the Mugetsu but that does not take away the fact that many things were lost as friends, Allies, Etc. He felt that war took a great part of everyone in that direction but not everything had been finished there the majority of Swords that survived returned to Hueco Mundo as Stark that still managed to be alive by separating from Lilynet was saved by Captain Retsu by order of Kyoraku who had a respect for the sword, Grimmjow who had been saved by Ichigo When Nnoitra left him motionless and he was defeated by Kenpachi, Grimmjow swore that when he saw Ichigo again he would not miss the opportunity to fight him again, Sayel had to be cured of Mayuri's drug by Orihime so that he could recover although his mind was not very happy but thanked him for that, Nell was cured along with a mask to recover his normal body and at the time he recovered it but had difficulties to adapting to return to his original body, Ulquiorra on the other hand was revived by Orihime who after having become dust she managed to use her powers to prevent her from going back to avoid seeing him die and effectively change to have another life and the next one that was alive was Halibel who did not want to stay alive because he lost his fractions because of Aizen this caused a complete anger against her because he wanted him dead for having done that even though she was cured, she did not want stay alive because it made no sense to continue without sacrificing anything in return so Kiske had to make Ichigo admit her to his home while she accepted that Ichigo initially refused but how could he say no to something very serious he had to accept already there were many dead and did not want to cause more than what was already at the beginning she did not seem convinced to be like this but after she knew that she was going to be with the one who defeated Aizen, Halibel thought that maybe it was better that way, she was learning from Ichigo's sisters, she even managed to know some things that she didn't know thanks to him in a few days she was better but she still had the thought of killing herself or killing Aizen but the Thought left when he understood what he was living was to be with a family again that was what he needed to have his fractions was like his family now has again but not in such an equal way but he had until Ichigo in a way revealed his feelings to her which surprised Halibel as it was straightforward if she thought it was a lie but he told her that he really loved her and wanted him to be by her side which I forget the subject of Aizen after that and although they talked about the subject it did not seem important to her I had overcome everything because that was the beginning of their relationship

Kon: You hear Ichigo because whenever you are with her at night because you banish me to Yuzu's room you already know that I hate that place

Ichigo: What do you care about is also just so you don't keep trying to make yourself the idiot like you've done several times

Kon: Or come on it seems that you don't satisfy well if you want I can help you

Ichigo blushed and ended up crushing the doll on the floor and taking out the pill

Ichigo: You're lucky hehe since I have a doll that you might love

I put the pill in a wrist and Kon was disturbed by that

Kon: Hey you can't do this to me !

Ichigo: That's for going through you idiot today

Kon: Seriously, return me to my body - begging-

Ichigo: I won't do that at all you deserve it damn pervert

Ichigo left his room and got into his sisters and left Kon there all tied up so he could not escape then Rukia arrives when he sees Ichigo leave that Room

Rukia: Hey Ichigo, how are you doing?

Ichigo: Very well preventing Kon from spoiling everything as always with her

Rukia: Ichigo are you still in that relationship?

Ichigo: Of course Rukia, I love her and I will continue to love her because she has a resemblance to me, I have touched all her humanity and made her disappear all that hate and evil she had because of Aizen she is different Rukia you should understand

Rukia: I understand but, She is a boot ... and you

Ichigo: Rukia I am also a starter but I am a human and soul reaper I know that my hole is capable of doing that after being a vizard I realized that I had more than I kept when I fought with Ulquiorra I realized that it was more of my hidden somewhere

Rukia: I understand that Ichigo is something difficult to accept but maybe it will be fixed over time I will leave you alone for today I must do a mission good luck Ichigo

Ichigo: Yes, goodbye Rukia

She was giving way to what Ichigo wanted to see today

Halibel: How are you Ichigo?

Ichigo: Good as always and you are also very beautiful as always

Halibel: Jeh that's why I love you

Ichigo: Jeh

At that moment they entered the room and know that Mashiro comes out the window impressing the 2 who were starting with the kisses

Ichigo: Mashiro ! What are you doing here?

Mashiro: Is that ... I need help with something besides you're the only one with a boot here

Ichigo: But what does that have to do with it?

Mashiro: I want to open throats like them just for that

Ichigo: But for what?

Mashiro: It's to be alone whenever you want

Halibel: Just use your hollow powers and use your finger so that you speak your throat to the place you think is easy

Mashiro: Thank you, I really needed it.

He left the place

Ichigo: Why did you show it to him?

Halibel: So we could continue where we were

Ichigo: Ahhh I understand

In the society of souls in the Muken:

The Muken was a very dark place where there was only loneliness pure loneliness and in that place was the most feared of all Aizen that was all sealed with you and the Hogyoku although it did not seem annoying to be there on the contrary it was normal as if something normal was be treated but at least I expect a throat appeared to which Aizen thought

Aizen: (Is it a kind of rescue?)

But that thought went to the pipe when he saw the young girl coming a little shy looking around although Aizen did not seem to react to what was happening although it was rare that only she was here which brought back memories of when they only talked a little

Mashiro: Ugh the place is very dark where are you?

Aizen: I'm here

She looked at where the voice was and there was everything sealed Aizen although it did not seem to react to his presence but apparently it was not dangerous because it did nothing good could not do much sealed

Aizen: What did you come here for?

Mashiro: You know what I've come for

Aizen: Why that? Mmmmm I told you I didn't know if I could or didn't end up saying no

Mashiro: You said you were going to tell me about it and that didn't happen - disappointed that I said it without telling her-

Aizen: … .You really wanted me to tell you straight ahead, right?

She nodded

Aizen: Well ... now that I am sealed, I can speak truly without illusions or anything I will not tell lies, But answer me Do you still love me even with everything that happened?

She didn't answer for a while until she nodded

Aizen: I see ... .. (How could he still like it) Well ... you just come to fix your feelings?

Mashiro: I come to fix them but we will do it differently

Aizen: In what way? -doubtful-

Mashiro: You just let yourself do it, okay?

Aizen: … (It seems that he wants to do something that he will later regret but he is sure that it is his decision) –he did not answer-

She turned to him to be close to him and plant a kiss although he did nothing in a few seconds began to give in to her memories made him understand what he lost in that time and She stopped kissing him and began to go to his crotch that luckily they had not sealed everything in themselves they were only the hands feet and body itself but some part not and as soon as he discovered it the chestnut made a slightly weird grimace

Mashiro: Your little friend is very tall, don't you think? (I didn't know I had it that way)

Aizen: Just ... little (She's having a little time with me)

Mashiro: Well it's time to show you some of my feelings towards you

He began to lick it and pull it as if it were an inside palette to be Aizen did not seem to be reacting but little by little he began to like what he did to his cock that kept her hard all the time as if he wanted it all for her

Mashiro: You like this, right? –With a shy voice-

He didn't seem to answer that.

Mashiro: I see ... you make it difficult. What do you say if you see me in all my splendor?

El Castaño just looked away even though he was curious about that. She took off her tight suit, letting her see such a perfect image of her body, although all of her body was decent but what stood out on her bottom was the best. in itself in a word it was great perfect for a woman like her

Mashiro: Well, you're hard to surprise - he said it in a strange way but in his own way -

Aizen: … .. -I didn't answer yet like this (She looks so beautiful like that) (What am I saying?)

She went back to her game but now using her breasts to make her feel much more than what she was doing before Aizen didn't seem to care but she noticed that her expressions of bitterness were slowly disappearing with faces enjoying the moment although She knew it was going to be difficult to make at least make another face already when it seemed a lot decided to continue with the main thing that was the most private

Mashiro: This is the last thing for you to accept my feelings - ready to do it -

Aizen: … (Just do it don't ask me …. I think I already accept it) continue with that I will accept it

She was surprised when she finally gave an answer and after that she began to enter little by little Aizen did not think to make a face with her mouth but she got a smile and began to enjoy but in her mind but the smile was still standing

Aizen: (…. It feels weird since the last time I did it… .. Will it be because I love her?) (If that's why)

Mashiro: (I think he's thirsty for me, If he still loves me, I thought not) Ahhh so big!

Aizen: (It's so good… .. and tight) –His smile became more noticeable)

Most of the time she was riding on him while he still had his smile of happiness and does not give malice until

Aizen: I'm ... going ... to

Mashiro: Just do it.

He did what he said and ran but inside her which she enjoyed very much, When they finished she dressed again and I keep what she had used obviously we know she used and kissed her ex-lover goodbye even though she didn't have been and left in a throat, but now it seems that something did arise because it is not known what arose between the 2

2 Months after Vizard Den:

After 2 months of doing that, Mashiro initially had some kind of dizziness and vomited at the time of entering the training with his vizard mask and every time he got tired more but then that was repaired but that was not clear for them it was her stomach getting big to which they thought something was wrong with her

Shinji: Well ... Since we have something we thought was uncertain and we have already been seeing strange things with you

Mashiro: I know ... Sorry if I was worrying you - I was weird -

Shinji: … Well we'll talk about your weight gain in your stomach, it's weird, although I want you to tell us. What with that?

Mashiro: Well… .. it seems that I am pregnant –rara-

The majority reacted and the 2 women Hiyori and Lisa pointed to the men to see who the father was

Hiyori: Shinji is the father! -he mocked-

Shinji: That's not true - he got angry -

Lisa: So Kensei is very obvious

Kensei: Who me? Forget it i'm not the father

Hiyori: So who the hell is the father?

Mashiro: Can I say it? –Everyone looked at her to listen- Her father is Aizen Souske

Shinji fell to the floor fainted, Rose was left with a face of disturbed with Kensei, Love grabbed black glasses and put them on top of his other glasses, Hiyori mocking Hirako for having fallen for the news and Hachi and Lisa because they did not seem so surprised although Lisa was shocked by that

Mashiro: Wow, it seems that I have surprised you - smile-

With Ichigo:

Ichigo: Are you sure?

Halibel: If I'm sure I'm pregnant

Ichigo: I think we shouldn't do it spiritually: /

Halibel: Although it was better and you helped me improve my powers

Ichigo: If that seems like: /

Halibel: Although I think it will be a girl

Ichigo: Why?

Halibel: Breast Intuition - Smile -

Ichigo: Ok ...

To be continue


End file.
